Manic Mimi
by KumoFuzei
Summary: A tale of woe for our heroine Mimi in her quest for love.
1. Lost Love

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain minor suggestive adult themes and humour but for the past part it will be PG. I do not own anyone or anything in here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mimi read her phone slowly, she had just told Sora about what Tai had done, was it the right thing? She sighed, Izzy would know.<p>

Mimi said: Hey Iz  
>Izzy said: What's up Mimi?<br>Mimi said: Nt much bbs  
>Izzy said: I thought I taught you how to text?<br>Mimi said: Wanna meet up?  
>Izzy said: Sure, when?<br>Mimi said: Now, hon, at teh place it al began.  
>Izzy said: I'll be there in twenty minutes.<br>Mimi said: C U Soon Bbs! 3

Mimi grabbed her pink handbag, brushed her hair quickly, checked her make-up then rushed out of her room, as she closed the door all her previous 'cleaning up' burst out of her closets.

She climbed onto the bus and smiled "Hey, can I sit down, pretty please?" she asked a young thirteen year old boy, he took one look at Mimi and double-took. "You can have my seat" a husky male voice said, Mimi turned and saw a greasy, fat old man with a perverted smile plastered onto his face. His green sweater vest was covered in grease from takeaways and she was sure she could see wrappers bursting out of his worn jeans.

Mimi shuddered and turned to the boy hopefully, he had put his earphones in and began to text "today's society" she said with a heavy sigh, as she moved towards the man she heard the bus driver call out that they had stopped "Well this is my stop, see ya!" Mimi shouted quickly exiting the bus, leaving no time for him to catch up as she ran off down the pavement without a second thought, she was in reality about twelve stops away from the nearest stop, and that bus was hourly.

She sighed "I guess it's walking for me" as she said it her phone ran "Mimi help!" the voice called,  
>"NOT NOW KARI!" she screeched, slamming her phone shut. "Christ that girl always needs my magnificent Mimi advice!" Mimi said with a heavy sigh. She began to walk down the cold pavement, pulling her shawl tightly around her. "Izzy learn to drive already you woman" she hissed angrily as the third gang she passed began hooting at her. "Palmon, help me now?" she said with a sigh, she knew that their Digimon would never return and it broke her heart, more than anything else ever could, Palmon was more than a Digimon to her, she was a best friend.<p>

Mimi read her phone over as a few texts burst in, one from Sora, one from Tai and one from Izzy. She read Tai's first "Mimi, what do I do?" it asked.  
>"Get yourself together" Mimi muttered as she typed quickly and forcefully. She read Sora's next:<br>"Hey my mom said Tai is looking for me, what do I do" Mimi read it and flared up.  
>"Honestly girl, go fix your god damn relationship!" Mimi typed quickly. As she went to read Izzy's she felt a raindrop on her head. "Oh friggin' great!" she squealed as she ran underneath a bus stop.<br>"Hey Mimi, where are you?" it asked. Mimi's nostrils began to flare as she read it.  
>"I'M STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN, WHAT ABOUT YOU!" she typed but she paused before she hit send as another message burst in.<br>"Turn around" it said, from an unknown sender, Mimi's heart and mind raced as she wondered who it could be, she turned around slowly and prepared to be attacked.

She saw something that would make her smile for years to come; there was Izzy, with her favourite thing in the entire world, Palmon. "Izzy!" she squealed with happiness, she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. Afterwards she picked up Palmon and they began to hug. "Hey Mimi, you left this" Palmon said, as she slowly took off the pink hat that Mimi had gave her all that time ago and handed it to her. Mimi felt herself well up, "Oh Palmon!" she said with joy. "Izzy you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!" she said with delight as she pulled the hat on, she dragged him out into the rain, Izzy reluctantly followed and winced as the rain began to hit him, hard. "Are you crazy Mimi!" Izzy shouted.  
>"Maybe, call me Manic Mimi" Mimi said as she leaned in and began to kiss him. He had come all the way to Hawaii for her, and she couldn't be happier.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>


	2. Birthday Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain minor suggestive adult themes and humour but for the past part it will be PG. I do not own anyone or anything in here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mimi breathed deeply as their kiss finished with Izzy pulling away. "I have to go" Izzy muttered as their faces pressed together and they rubbed noses. The rain trickled down their faces and made it look like Mimi was crying. Little did Izzy know that she was. "Are you crying?" he asked with a laugh<p>

"Nah, it's the rain, you go, have fun" Mimi said as she leaned backwards slowly. Izzy nodded

"Thanks, I'll see you soon" he said as a taxi pulled up. He ran over and got in the yellow automobile and it pulled away slowly. Leaving Mimi reaching for Izzy in the rain. "Mimi" Palmon said slowly as she looked up at her partner's bleak, sad expression. "Mimi..." Palmon said slowly, reaching her vines up she wrapped it around Mimi's outstretched hand and pulled it down "Thanks, Palmon" Mimi said with a faint smile. Palmon nodded and reached her vines up, wrapping the around Mimi in an embrace she led her to the nearby bus stop to get her under cover. "Mimi, I think we should take you home" Palmon said as they sat there, hugging while Mimi sobbed. Mimi tried to muster an answer but none came so she simply nodded and started crying again "Hush. Hush. We need you to pay for us, after all I'm a Digimon" Palmon explained. Mimi listened to the logic and wiped her eyes as the bus arrived. She gave Palmon her hat and walked on "One adult, one child" she said to the driver as she gave him her credit card. He swiped it, gave her a ticket and returned it, and closed the doors, leaving them to go pick their seats.

Mimi arrived home around twenty minutes later with Palmon. They climbed out and walked inside quickly, careful to avoid attention as they headed up to her room "Are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?" Palmon asked with a big smile. Mimi nodded

"Yeah, but my parents said I can't have a party and everyone but Izzy hasn't spoke to me in over a week" Mimi moaned

"I'm sure they are just busy" Palmon said with a grin

"I wanna be with my friends though" Mimi said with a sigh

"Well, how about I take you to the mall for the day and we have a girly night in on the night" Palmon said with a grin, "since it's my last night" Palmon muttered under her breath. Mimi grinned with joy.

"What did you say?" Mimi asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing" Palmon replied

"I think you said, SHOPPING!" Mimi squealed with glee as she began to rifle through her room to pick out clothes for them both tomorrow and find her retail therapy fund.

Mimi awoke to a little creature bounding on her stomach, as she opened her eyes slowly she muttered "Palmon?" she asked as she reached over and turned on her electric coffee maker. As she opened her eyes properly after her first sip of her morning caffeine she saw Mr. Cugglewump lick the coffee mug, "Palmon?" Mimi muttered. Her eyes saddened. Mimi sighed; it must have all been a dream. She leaned down to Mr. Cugglewump and kissed him then pointed at her cheek, he licked it and she gave him a bag of dog treats as she moved to get out of bed, as she did the door swung open "I'm getting ready, mum..." Mimi said with a sigh as she spun her legs off the edge of the bed and looked at the door, instead of her mum she saw Palmon with a tray of full English breakfast. "Oh, Palmon!" Mimi exclaimed, running to her partner, who extended her vines to hold the tray above Mimi's head while she embraced Palmon tightly. "Mimi, I was just downstairs" Palmon said slowly with a confused look on her face. Mimi grinned as Palmon wiped away a tear of hers

"I thought it was just a dream" she muttered

"Well it wasn't so get dressed" Palmon said as she set the tray down on Mimi's bedside table and slid out of the hug, closing the door.

Mimi nodded and handed Palmon her clothes and grabbed her own. They took around an hour to get dressed, stopping repeatedly to laugh and have pillow fights as Mimi tried to overcome her excitement. Eventually they left Mimi's house and there was a cab already waiting "Hop in" Palmon said with a grin as she opened the door to the taxi for Mimi.

"Why, thank you." Mimi said with a giggle as she clambered into the yellow car and smiled at the driver. Palmon passed him some money and climbed in after Mimi, shutting the door. As she did the taxi took off and they began the short drive to the mall.

"When we get there, let's go to the nail salons, the hair salons, the clothes stores, the" Mimi paused as she Palmon looking intently and listening. "What?" Palmon asked, Mimi hugged her with a smile

"You forgot the make-up counter" Palmon said as she returned the gesture. Mimi nodded

"And the food court" she said with a mischievous grin. Palmon nodded and they started laughing.

They arrived quickly and ran into the mall, staring with starry eyes at the beauty and wonder of the mall as they tore through it, heading straight to the hair salon. "I bet you will look gorgeous with your hair up!" Mimi exclaimed to Palmon as they stood on the escalators excitedly. "You'll look amazing no matter what!" Palmon said with a grin as the phone that was on a string around her neck beeped.

"What was that?" Mimi asked

"Oh, nothing, probably just Gatomon wanting to chat" Palmon replied.

"You have a phone, that's so awesome, what's your number?" Mimi asked excitedly, reaching for Palmon's phone.

"Oh, I know it off by heart, but just let me check" Palmon began, she said the numbers slowly, as if she were reading them when in fact she was reading the text message, she nodded and sent a hasty reply as they reached the top of the escalator.

"Okay, got it" Mimi said with a smile as they ran to the left, ignoring the beautiful flower arrangement at the top and heading straight for the hair salon, careful not to slip on the newly polished tiled flooring.

Hours later after they had done all their shopping and Palmon and Mimi were carrying too many bags to buy anything else they sat down in the food court and smiled at each other for a long time. Palmon's phone bleeped and Mimi sighed "Why do you get more text messages than me!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe it's 'cos my eyes are more beautiful!" Palmon said with a cheeky laugh as she replied quickly and discreetly to the text. Mimi laughed and hugged Palmon "Ima go get a burger, want one?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah sure, I just dunno how you keep your gorgeous figure when you eat whatever you want!" Palmon moaned with a cheeky smile. Mimi grinned back "Well maybe I delete the extra data, little miss size eight!" Mimi replied as she walked off quickly to get their food.

When she returned Palmon was on the phone, she hushed her voice as Mimi placed a burger in front of her and said bye quickly, she spun around on her chair, so she was facing Mimi again and smiled "Look at you, miss popular" Mimi said as she took a large bite of her burger and laughed, her laugh was cute and chirpy, she could see why Izzy loved her enough to do what he was doing. "Hello, Palmon?" Mimi asked as Palmon stared into space, thinking. Mimi sighed and bit her burger again, Palmon reached down and grabbed her burger, and she saw the bed of peas underneath and reached for a spoon. Mimi raised an eyebrow and slowly reached for a spoon of her own. It took them three more seconds before peas began to fly all over the food court as an all out war began.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>


	3. Drifting

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain minor suggestive adult themes and humour but for the past part it will be PG. I do not own anyone or anything in here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were both sprawled on the floor, laughing loud and hard. Mimi snorted and Palmon looked at her then they both burst out laughing again. As they got to the stage where they were crying tears of joy the manager of the food court walked up to them, looking down menacingly he pointed to the exit. Mimi started laughing and stood up, stealing the manager's pen from his pocket she grabbed Palmon and ran, as hard and fast as she ever had. "Run like Piedmon is behind us!" Mimi laughed with a grin. Palmon stole a key ring as they ran past a stole and waved it in Mimi's face as the owner started chasing them "woooohh" Palmon said in a ghostly voice. Mimi just laughed and as they neared the doors they burst through and stuck their tongues out at the owner as he panted heavily.<p>

"That was so much fun!" Mimi exclaimed happily.  
>"Yeah!" Palmon agreed wholeheartedly.<br>"Get back here!" the owner panted, running towards them.  
>"Leg it!" Mimi exclaimed as they ran off through the parking lot. Palmon bumped into a car, then into another and finally a red Sedan. Mimi started laughing as a chorus of car alarms went off. "The trolleys!" Palmon shouted as she ran towards them. Leaping on to one that had been left empty at the boot of a car Palmon started to drift down the car park. Mimi ran after her and leapt onto her own trolley and kicked off the ground, giving it big boost to catch up to Palmon. "To the exit!" Mimi announced as they spun a corner and nearly flew off their trolleys. "Piedmon is coming!" Palmon shouted, throwing the key ring to Mimi, who caught it and laughed, shaking it from side to side. Then she noticed what it was, it was two stick people holding hands, she smiled.<p>

The trolley's automatic breaks activated as they reached the exit, launching Mimi and Palmon over the threshold and into the grass. Mimi turned and looked at Palmon and they both started laughing, again. They laid there on the grass, laughing until it finally died down and they just looked at each other. "Ooh a text" Palmon said as she checked her beeping phone. Mimi clenched her teeth  
>"why can't you just be here and chat with me!" Mimi moaned, getting to her feet she ran off, tears flailing from her eyes.<br>"Mimi!" Palmon groaned as she got up and ran after her close friend.

Mimi paused for breath as she reached a small stall on the edge of a street. They were selling handbags, something that had always made Mimi feel comfortable she turned to the man and smiled sweetly "I'll give you a twenty to let me hide under your stall and hug some handbags" she said with a grin  
>"No deal" the man replied with a stern face. Mimi's expression shifted quickly into a much more fearsome one<br>"You will let me!" she demanded, taking a step towards him, she watched as he flinched, she had the upper hand.  
>"Buy something and maybe" he said in broken English.<br>"Deal, this handbag, how much?" she asked, grabbing a cute little red bag.  
>"Fifty" the man replied. Mimi shook her fist<br>"Fourty five?" he asked.  
>"No deal, thirty or nothing" Mimi demanded, withdrawing the money for the bag and the money to hide under the stall from her purse. He stared at her for a long time but in the end Mimi walked over, kissed him on the cheek, and tucked the money in his pocket and then head butted him and clambered under his store. Hugging her new purchase she smiled, Palmon would never find her here. "Hey Mimi" Palmon's voice said, Mimi jumped and banged her head. She spun around clutching her head to see Palmon with her knees into her chest, looking at Mimi with a smile. "Oww" Mimi moaned.<br>"Sorry" Palmon said with a sweet smile.

It was silent for a long time before anyone spoke again "How?" Mimi asked.  
>"How what?" Palmon replied quizzically.<br>"How did you know I'd come here?" Mimi asked  
>"I know you love handbags, you are my best friend." Palmon replied without even thinking twice. A smile spread across Mimi's face like wildfire until she hugged Palmon and started crying. "What's wrong?" Palmon asked as she returned the embrace.<br>"I ran away" she sobbed "I ran away from you, the best person for me" she said hugging her tightly. "Oops, I mean Digimon" Mimi said, laughing uproariously as they cuddled under the small stand.

"Come on, I have something to show you" Palmon said. Mimi took her hand and they walked away as the man got up, confused as to what had just happened in front of his own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain minor suggestive adult themes and humour but for the past part it will be PG. I do not own anyone or anything in here. There is minor swearing and more suggestive adult themes than usual.**

**I nearly didn't do this so I'm very annoyed and am putting every bit of energy I have left into if nothing else furthering the story. I hope you enjoy it as it will quite literally have my blood sweat and tears in it xD**

* * *

><p>They walked over to the side of the road and a limousine pulled up "I bet it's some pompous ass in there" Mimi said with a sigh.<p>

"Is that how you greet me!" Sora exclaimed as she leapt out and hugged Mimi. Mimi grinned and hugged back.

"What about me?" Tai asked as he looked out, his afro squished against the roof of the limousine.

"Oh Tai, I got you this" Mimi said, she slowly revealed her middle finger then they all burst out laughing and clambered in.

"Alright, pompous ass?" Palmon asked as the limousine pulled away and started driving. Mimi laughed and hugged her best friend in the entire world tightly. Palmon just smiled and rolled up the tinted black window behind Mimi.

"Where are we going?" Mimi asked after a while of driving.

"It's a surprise" Tai giggled. Sora nodded in agreement. Mimi turned to Palmon hopefully but Palmon shook her head and looked straight forwards. "You guys suck, I think I'm going to go insane if we wait any..." Mimi was cut off as Palmon and Tai swung both doors open. Sora climbed out with Tai and Mimi climbed out with Palmon, the doors swung shut with a clang and Mimi felt vines wrap over her eyes before she could take over the scenery. "This isn't funny Palmon" Mimi said with a heavy sigh as she stamped her foot, detesting the surprise already.

"Just follow the sound of our voices" Tai and Sora said as their voices trailed off. Mimi groaned and reached out with her hands like a crazy person, flailing them all over as Palmon walked behind, strained as she covered Mimi's eyes but with a smile non-the-less.

Tai and Sora grabbed Mimi's hands as a door key clicked and the door eased open as it did there was complete silence as Mimi had her shoes took off and was led across soft, crunchy carpet towards a room, she went right, through some doors then Tai and Sora vanished and she felt Palmon move around the front of her. "What's going on!" Mimi screamed "I don't li..." she was cut off as a tongue flew down her throat "Hey I'm with...!" Mimi pushed whoever it was away angrily but stopped as Palmon's vines vanished and Izzy looked into her eyes. She melted into nothing more than a puddle as she stared at his dreamy face "Izzy?" Izzy said with a smile. Mimi ignored him and they locked lips. Mimi wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck and began to really get into the French kissing.

Izzy pulled away slowly and withdrew a hand from behind his back and handed her a present. "You remembered..." she said with a smile as she thought of how amazing her boyfriend was. "I'm so lucky!" Mimi squealed as she began to unwrap it. 'It better be good' she thought silently as she took off the pink velvet ribbon carefully. She lifted the lid and looked inside "I'm sorry it was like really hard" Izzy said with a slanted mouth. "I love it." Mimi said simply

"Wha... What?" Izzy stammered.

"I love it!" Mimi exclaimed. Kissing him on the cheek she watched him blush scarlet red. "Just you being here is a present enough but getting giving this... it's just... it makes me realise that all I need is you." Mimi said as she looked at the picture of herself and Izzy hugging after their ordeal in Centarumon's labyrinth cave. She reached behind her head and tied the ribbon in her hair then pecked him on the cheek again in appreciation.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted suddenly as the lights flickered on and they all leaped out. "It's a shame you don't want us but I guess we'll take the presents back then" Sora said with a sarcastic tone.

"No don't! I love you all!" Mimi shouted. "And I love you especially!" Mimi said she stuck her tongue down Izzy's throat but pulled away quickly and ran over to Sora and everyone else and started chatting wildly.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

***Gawd it's so short it's practically a drabble, it's making me cry. Oh god I can't do it. I'm writing more!*- I wrote this in the middle because I was rather sad that it was so short :P I hope you loved it.**


	5. The Final Present

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain minor suggestive adult themes and humour but for the past part it will be PG. I do not own anyone or anything in here. There is more suggestive adult themes than usual.**

**Okay I will finish Manic Mimi in this chapter. I'd like to thank anyone who has read and would plead anyone who has thought about reviewing to do so since after this Manic Mimi is complete and won't be appearing on the recent update list. (I probably won't retcon it, again)**

**God damn it I think this is an anti-climax so offer lots of constructive **criticism **please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The party flew into the night and slowly some of Mimi's less close friends began to slip out. That's when Izzy finally found her again, by the punch table. Mimi drank deep directly from the bowl. She was so crass sometimes. Although it could just be the drunkness. "Mimi!" Izzy called as he pushed through the people towards Mimi who grinned, reached over and kissed him on the lips, longingly.<br>"I love you Izzy. Thanks so much!" Mimi screamed, raising her hand in the air. People nearby them cheered and whooped as Izzy took her away to a quiet corner outside the main party room.  
>"Hey, wanna go upstairs. I have a present for you still" Izzy said with a grin.<p>

Mimi laughed. It made Izzy blush scarlet with embarrassment but Mimi just kissed him on the lips to stop it "Yeah. Up we go!" she cheered. Izzy nodded and held her soft hand gently leading her upstairs. By now the house was a mess and there were people everywhere. Luckily Mimi had banned people from her bedroom. Which left Izzy to reveal his final present.  
>"In here" Izzy said, opening the door he led Mimi inside who by now was giggling like a schoolgirl.<br>"Oooh Izzy" Mimi laughed as he let her sit down on the bed while he closed the door, the drapes and walked into the bathroom. "Don't take too long, will you!" Mimi called.  
>"I won't be a minute!" Izzy called back as he fumbled about in the en suite.<p>

Mimi took off her top and shivered as the breeze drifted in through the open window. It was going to be a great night! "Izzy..." Mimi said suggestively. Getting up she moved to peer around into the bathroom but Izzy came out with a giant present, it was as wide as three of him and half as tall. "Wow..." Mimi said slowly.  
>"Oh is it not what you wanted?" Izzy asked as he patted the top.<br>"I haven't even opened it yet!" Mimi chirped cheerfully she pulled the ribbon and the wrapping paper fell away, as did the box. It revealed at the very centre: A royal blue ring box.

Mimi looked at it and covered her mouth to hide her agape mouth. "Mimi...?" Izzy muttered, looking at her.  
>"Oh... Izzy!" Mimi exclaimed, she leapt over it and into his arms, sending him flying onto the floor she kissed him softly on the lips. He laughed and kissed back. Wrapping his arms around her to brace the fall. She grinned as she realised how much pain he had just taken for her. "Izzy, can you ask me properly?" Mimi asked in-between kissing.<br>"Of course" Izzy said, allowing her to stand up he climbed to his feet and grabbed the ring box tenderly. He walked back in front of her and got down on one knee. As he did rose petals drifted in through the window and landed all around them and on Mimi's bed. "Mimi Tachikawa, will you marry me?" Izzy asked with a broad smile and a sweet voice. Mimi pulled him to his feet; shaking her head she watched his shocked expression.  
>"No. I won't just marry you. I'll love you forever too!" Mimi exclaimed as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. He grinned and they stepped away. Mimi held her hand out and feigned a swoon as Izzy placed the ring on. They both started to laugh as it slid on "Fits like a glove" Mimi giggled as Izzy started to kiss her again.<p>

"Izzy! I also got you a present" Mimi laughed as she pulled him towards her bed suggestively. She fell onto it and pulled him on top with her sexiest look. She bit her lip seductively as he pulled off his shirt. That body wasn't what made her love him, but it certainly helped. Izzy leaned forwards to kiss her but Mimi groaned as they began to French kiss.  
>"What?" Izzy asked, pulling away.<br>"You aren't being on top. This is my birthday" Mimi said with an aggressive voice.  
>"Mimi you are lucky I love you" Izzy laughed as he rolled onto the bed and allowed Mimi to climb on top of him.<br>"I know" she laughed as she tapped his nose and reached behind her back. Her bra flew off and Izzy grinned.  
>"Are you going to get mad again if I ask you something?" Izzy asked with a smile.<br>"What?" Mimi said angrily, feeling the cold air brush her.  
>"Do you want kids?" Izzy asked.<br>Mimi growled "You really know how to ruin the moment!" she moaned as she sat up against the wall and held her knees to her chest angrily.

They sat in silence for a long time before either spoke. "Mimi... I didn't mean to" Izzy stammered.  
>"But you did. Sometimes I wonder if you care" Mimi hissed<br>"I'm sorry, I really do care" Izzy protested  
>"pfft" Mimi muttered dismissively.<br>"We are just like an old married couple" Izzy laughed  
>"I'm not old!" Mimi exclaimed, hurt tremendously. "Izzy you are digging yourself a hole!" Mimi shouted fiercely.<br>"But we are married. And you do love me..." Izzy said slowly with a cute smile. Mimi turned her head and smiled back, as they looked into each other's eyes she got lost; she flung herself through the air and started to kiss him, raising her leg like she did on her first kiss. 'I'm so stereotypical!' Mimi groaned in her head as she joined her mouth with Izzy's.

"I love you" Izzy said as they kissed.  
>"I love you too" Mimi smiled softly as she looked at him and started kissing again. In her left hand she held the same key ring that Palmon had gave her. Friendship and Love were just as important but they didn't match up to the Sincere Knowledge that Mimi had of Izzy; he would never let her have a day like she was heading towards without creating some miracle and making her smile. "Izzy I want kids" Mimi said as she pulled away, the look he gave her would make the rest of her life worth it.<br>"Oh Mimi!" he screamed with glee, hugging her tightly.  
>"I name them though." Mimi demanded.<br>Izzy just laughed "Apple and Pear it is!" he chirped.  
>"Shut up" Mimi growled.<p>

They looked into each other's eyes and felt the love that would never leave them all around. "I love you" they said in unison.  
>"Come up with your own words!" Mimi groaned<br>"How about: You make me feel like there is no ocean I can't cross, no mountain I can't climb. You make me leap for joy and cry out an apology. You make me want to shout out your name across the stars. You make me feel like there is no other, and for me there really isn't." Izzy said the words with conviction and spoke with his heart.  
>"That'll do" Mimi said with a sigh then a laugh as she locked lips with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Ahh darn it I really dislike it and need a better ending offer thoughts! :/**


End file.
